


De manos y sonrojos.

by ParanoidRainbow



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanoidRainbow/pseuds/ParanoidRainbow
Summary: Pequeño drabble fluffy Stony.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	De manos y sonrojos.

Acompañar a Tony en una de sus tantas galas en el papel de “amigo” no me agradó mucho pero no quería que se apareciera con Bruce tampoco. A mí realmente no me importaba seguir cuidando mi imagen pero él insistía en que quería que todo marchara bien conmigo. _Oh Tony, pero si yo sólo quiero gritarle al mundo que nos pertenecemos…_

Subíamos las gradas hacia el recinto, él, tomaba mi mano mientras yo iba unos escalones abajo, lo alcancé sonriente y llevó nuestras manos entrelazadas a su cintura, suavemente me soltó, dejando mi mano en ella, me reí nervioso, él… sólo sonrió de lado. Fue algo sin pensar pero deslicé mi mano hacia su trasero y la dejé ahí mientras subíamos. Me sentí orgulloso de poder presumir ante esas personas que Tony y yo estábamos juntos. O eso pensé hasta que amaneció, despertamos y las noticias criticaban a Tony acerca de “haber desviado al honorable Steve Rogers”.

–No te preocupes —dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba su taza de café—, no es como si realmente me molestara. Estoy acostumbrado a que se hablen ciertas cosas sobre mí. Ya sabes.   
–Pero a mí me desagrada que digan esas cosas de mi pareja. No toleraré ninguna falta de respeto hacia ti, Tony, ¿de acuerdo?  
–Pero yo no la considero como una falta de respeto, en realidad no me importa.  
–Pero a mí sí que me importa.  
–Como digas. Aunque… ¿sabes _honey_? Amé que demostraras tu “amor por mí” mientras me agarrabas una nalga —susurró en mi oído riéndose.

Yo sólo pude sonrojarme fuertemente al devolverle la mirada pero él desvió la suya sonrojado también. Por eso lo amaba y además, había descubierto algo nuevo que me encantaba hacer: posar mi mano en el trasero de Tony cada vez que saliéramos en lugar de sólo llevarlo de la cintura.

**Author's Note:**

> 16/05/2017


End file.
